Insulated containers have become popular for carrying either articles that may best be served cool, such as beverages or salads, or warm, such as appetizers, and so on. Often such containers are used for carrying children's lunches as when at school.
Soft-sided insulated containers have the advantage of being relatively light, and so therefore relatively easily carried, and relatively forgiving in terms of imparting damage to the objects placed within them. However, it may be desirable to obtain the insulative benefit of a soft-sided insulated container, in combination with a thermal storage member, such as an ice pack or gel pack, or heating pack, as may be. Sometimes these containers may by used to carry lunches, which may include a sandwich, fruit, carrot and celery sticks, a drink, cookies, and so on. However, cooling packs (as they most normally may be) tend to present a number of convenience and use issues. The present inventor provides a thermal storage package for use in conjunction with a container that may tend to address these issues.